KH Chasing Darkness
by AvengingSky
Summary: Reno has lived on Exile Island his entire life. Along with his friends Hughes and Erika, he has lived a life of peace; until today. Reno is being chased by Heartless. Years ago the Heroes of Light saved this world from darkness; thus Heartless should no longer exist. Yet Reno has just been consumed. Darkness has come back, and it will reign over these worlds once again.
1. Chapter 1 Dreaming Darkness

Chapter One

Dreaming Darkness

They're after me, hunting me down like an animal. They shouldn't exist in this world; not anymore anyways. Yet here I am, running from the monsters. I sprint down the beach on the east side of Exile Island.

Exile Island has never been infested with Heartless, they keyhole has always prevented them from entering our world. The Heroes from the past closed all of the keyholes, sealing away the darkness.

The Heartless nearly have me, they're at me heals, little ant-like shadows trying to snatch away my heart! I refuse to become a Heartless! I continue running; faster and faster yet I can't escape them.

I run until I see someone standing on the horizon; her hair blonde hair blowing in the wind, wide blue eyes staring at me in alarm. "Run, Erika!" She stands there, frozen in horror. I glance behind me and see hundreds of shadows and neoshadows swarming behind me. I'm about ten yards from Erika when I make up my mind. I whip my body around throwing my arms up to defend myself. They consume me as I am lost in darkness. I hear Erika screaming my name, "Reno!" I glance back and see Hughes carrying her away to safety. My best friend glances back at me, pain clear on his face. I want to yell at him to run but I'm already blacking out as I am lost in darkness.

…

I am standing on a plateau surrounded by darkness. I glance down and see the old heroes, each one wielding a keyblade. As I am staring down at the painting, I notice my shadow grow into a dark replica of me. My black hair falling over his eyes, dark green eyes staring back at me; a sleeveless jacket with a collar that came up to his chin. Even my jeans with the ripped knees; as well as my gloves and the tattoos on my left shoulder.

My shadow stares at me while it reaches out as if to touch me. I'm startled as I feel my hand come up and touch a cool glass surface, a mirror. I'm standing before a mirror now, staring a shadow version of myself; I stumble backwards nearly falling on my ass. I stare down at my hands only seeing my normal flesh, nothing unusual.

I've never dreamed before, yet here I am, stuck in some twisted dream. Darkness erupts from the side of the plateau as a giant shadow leaps to stand before me. It's at least twenty feet tall with a sort of joker's shoes and a giant heart-shaped hole in its chest; as well as bandages wrapping its mouth with bright yellow glowing eyes and long hair.

It grabs me in its giant hands and picks me up, bringing me up to its half covered face. It other hand comes up and peals back it bandages revealing a huge mouth full of black jagged teeth. Darkness erupts from its mouth as it exhales. I don't have time to scream before it throws me into its mouth and I am once again consumed!

It feels like my body is being torn apart. I open my eyes to see only darkness, an endless abyss of darkness.

I'm going to die, I think to myself.

Suddenly I see a little sphere of light pushing through the darkness. It's rushing toward me until I see it enter my chest. I frantically grab at my chest finding no wound and no light.

"What's your name?" I hear it, but only in my mind I'm sure. There is no other way I could hear anything else.

"I-I'm Reno," I choke out.

"Reno, Huh? Well nice to meet you, Reno! Seems I've found you in a bit of a tight spot, haven't I?" The voice laughs in a care free manner.

"How is this funny!?" I yell at the voice in my head.

"Well…" He seems to consider this for a moment, "It's not quite funny, but I can help you. Just trust me, Okay?" He laughs again.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'll tell you someday, but for now I doubt you'll believe me if I told you," He laughs again, "But anyways, here's how I can help you. I'm guessing I'm here because you've been chosen, you remember that light earlier, right?"

"Yeah, was that you?"

"Kinda, I guess, but it was also a powerful light. A keyblade! Now focus, you gotta call it out to you, or else you're done for."

"Call it out? How?"

"Like this!" My hand moves without my control as a light forms in my hand and turns into a keyblade! It's shaped like a regular skeleton key with a crown chain, it looks like the kingdom key given to one of the heroes.

"Now you gotta use it! Come on, you're running out of time, Reno!"

"I know, I know," I bring the keyblade up in an arc; it tears open the Heartless that swallowed me. I tumble out and fall to the floor. I struggle to stand as I see the heartless dissipate, releasing the captured heart.

I suddenly lose myself and am falling, falling so far through darkness till suddenly I'm falling through the sky. I finally am plunged into a body of water. I stare upward and see Erika reaching for me; I go to grab her hand. She pulls me out of the water.

I realize we are standing on water until I turn and it's no longer her. A man with long silver hair and a scar on his left eye stands before me. He walks out toward the ocean. I turn to look at Exile Island and realize that it's a different island than mine. I turn back around and see the silver hair man facing me. I stare into his eyes as he smiles and reaches out, as if he is offering me his hand.

His black cloak sways as the water rushes behind him into a giant wave! I react without thinking, stumbling to save him.

"Reno!" I turn and see a brown-haired man reaching out as if to stop me. But it's too late, the water comes crashing down and I'm overwhelmed with water. I can still see the silver haired man; I reach for him, but only meet water.

Once again I pass out.

…

I wake up lying on sand, someone is standing over me. The cradle me in their arms, asking me something I can't understand.

"Hey, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

"Erika?" I croak out her name.

"Erika? Not quite, but hey at least your breathing now." She laughs lightly.

I open my eyes to see a red haired woman in a white dress. She's smiling brightly at me.

"Who are you?" I ask her.

"Who am I? Who are you? You're the one who fell out of the sky! I barely was able to save you from drowning."

"I'm Reno," I glance around and see the same island I was just at in my dream. "This isn't Exile Island, is it?"

She narrows her eyebrows, "No… this is Destiny Island. I've never heard of Exile Island before." She stands up and reaches her hand to me. I grab it and she pulls me up, "I'm Kairi! Nice to meet you, Reno! Tell me, do you fall out of the sky often?" She giggles and sticks her tongue out at me.

I rub the back of my head and laugh, "I try not to make a habit out of it."

"Well good, it doesn't seem too good for your health." She laughs again. "Come on, you look hungry. I can feed you at least."

We walk along the side of the beach, the ocean beating waves onto the shore. My mind wonders as I recount my dream and try and figure out what happened. Suddenly it occurs to me. "Kairi?"

"Yes?" She turns to look at me.

"You're the Kairi?! Your one of the heroes who stopped the darkness!"

She sighs, "I only helped my friends. That was years ago anyways." She continues walking, her back stiffer as if I upset her.

I continue following her, worried I upset her.

Too much has happened, I feel as if my head is gonna explode with everything I saw in my dream. Maybe she has answers. I hope so, anyways.


	2. Chapter 2 Existing In Darkness

Chapter Two

Existing In Darkness

Kairi and I sat around a wooden table, hot tea steaming before both of us. She stared down hard at the table; her past seemed to trouble her. I cannot relate to the feeling of losing those close to you.

"You're thinking of them, aren't you?" I ask her.

"Who?" She doesn't look up.

"Riku and Sora. Everyone knows your names. The three of you were the keyblade wielders, the heroes of light."

She smiles, "You know, they both would have loved the attention those titles bring; I on the other hand am sick of being called a hero. Especially when it was at the cost of my friends." Her hands tightened around her cup as tears welled up in her eyes.

I am at a loss for words; how can I speak when whatever words I say won't even come close to remedying her of the sense of loss and of the pain that follows.

Finally I decide to say what needs to be said, "They're back, the heartless are back and they attacked my island."

She looks up suddenly, alarmed anger apparent on her face. "How dare you! How dare you say such a thing! There is no way that the heartless could have return to this world; not when Sora and Riku sacrificed themselves to seal the door to darkness! They're trapped in eternal darkness because of their sacrifice! What right do you have to even begin to say such things!?"

Trapped in eternal darkness… In my dream I fell into darkness over and over. I was consumed… But to experience that forever? She's right, I couldn't begin to understand.

"I'm sorry," I tell her, "I wouldn't say it if it weren't true. That's how I ended up here. I was swarmed by shadows. Then," I considered for a moment, how to continue, "Then I fell into a dream. Where I was once again consumed by darkness, a giant heartless swallowed me. But then this light saved me, he gave me a keyblade. Then I was falling again and ended up in the ocean here, where I saw two guys… Afterward, I woke up to you."

She stared at me, stunned by my words. "A keyblade? How…? But that's not poss-" I concentrate and somehow summon my keyblade. She once again falls into stunned silence.

This is Sora's keyblade, isn't it? It looks just like it anyways." I hold the keyblade parallel to my body as I take time studying it.

She sits back as she begins to think this over. Several minutes pass before she speaks. "Yes it is. But I'm not sure how it's possible when all the keyblades in this world have disappeared. Not even King Mickey has a keyblade anymore; nor even I. They all disappeared with the darkness."

"So did I come into possession of this keyblade because the darkness returned, or did the darkness come back because of this keyblade?" I'm not sure why I ask this, it was partially just me thinking aloud.

"I'm not sure…"

"Kairi!" A blonde haired boy runs into the room, out of breath and pale.

"What is it, Tidus?" Kairi stands up in alarm.

The boy pants before gasping, "Heartless! They've been sighted on the island!"

Kairi glances at me before we both take off out of the house. We find it surrounded by heartless; quickly I take a count of each type, ten soldiers and five darkballs. The soldiers begin launching themselves at me; why are they attacking only me? The keyblade comes to my aid as I deflect its attack. I strike back sending it backwards.

I start running to test my theory. They all chase me without hesitation, leaving Kairi and Tidus alone.

"Reno!" Kairi yells and tries to come after but five defenders pop up and block their path.

I stop running and turn to face them. The heartless these days are coming in bigger swarms these days, I think to myself.

I wield the keyblade in my hands as I prepare to fight them, but they stand there as if waiting for something. None try to attack me.

I stand a look over them all. Suddenly I am pulled backwards into a portal, darkness swelling over my body. Destiny Island soon disappears with all of the light. I turn to look into that darkness and see the man who grabbed me.

A man with yellow eyes and long black hair stares back at me, smiling. "So you're the new wielder of the keyblade? I've been looking for you, boy!"

"Who are you?" I whisper, fear creeping into my heart.

"I am Markus, ruler of the heartless; thus I am your master." He chuckles deeply.

"My master? I'm not a heartless!"

"Don't you remember anything, boy? No, you're not a heartless; you're an empty vessel, a nobody! But I do have your heart. Would you like it back?" He smiles holding his hand out as if offering it to me.

"My heart?" I grab at my chest, "But-"

"You were consumed by the darkness. You may have escaped, but not with your heart. Now come," He grabs me by my jacket and picks me up as if I way nothing. He then brings darkness into his opposite hand and forces it into my chest.

I gag as I choke and cough. He lets go and I fall to the floor convulsing. I glare up at him, "What have you done, you bastard!?" He laughs as I stand and summon my keyblade to strike him. He grabs hold of it and laughs. That's when I notice that my keyblade has turned black, wrapped in bandages and designed with an intricate pattern around the end. "What is this?"

"I just replaced your heart with darkness; thus corrupting the keyblade and you. You are now both of darkness. This way, you will be no threat to me. Farewell, boy!" He laughs as he pushes me and casts me back into a portal of darkness.

Once again I am falling, god I hate falling! I glance down and see a blonde man staring back up at me. He leaps and grabs me, saving me from breaking my neck, but he then throws me and I hit a brick wall. I slump over and everything goes dark.

Cloud! You didn't have to throw him!" Someone kneels beside me, lifting up my head.

"Is he alive, Tifa?"

"I'm not sure…"

Not sure? I can't help but laugh, yet nothing escapes my lips. Just more darkness as I lose consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3 Midgar

Chapter 3

Midgar

I had a dream. I dreamed that this world was dying. That even darkness wasn't the biggest threat to this world; yet I had no idea what this world was. I had never seen anything like it before. A huge city spread out for miles, with layers and layers of building.

But all dreams come to an end. Pain shot through my body as I struggled to open my eyes.

"Oh! He's waking up," a girl's voice exclaimed. Her face slowly came into focus; a black haired girls with a head band. "I'm Yuffie!" She exclaimed. "Nice to meet you!"

"What?" I whispered. I struggled to sit up, causing more pain. I was sitting in a sort of bedroom; from the windows view I'd guess I'm on the second floor.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Said an older man sitting in the corner. "It'll hurt sitting up like that," He had short blond hair with a toothpick sticking out of his mouth. "I'm Cid, by the way."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Midgar," A woman with long dark hair walked toward me. The same woman who was there, "You fell from the sky. You're lucky you didn't die."

"I remember you," I muttered, "You're Tifa, right?" I asked looking around, "Where's the guy who threw me into the wall?"

"You mean Cloud, right? He's off on a delivery. Tell me, do you tend to fall from the sky often? Or are you just that bad at flying?" Tifa laughed.

I can't fly," I muttered lamely.

They all laughed at me in a friendly manner; then an explosion could be heard in the distance.

"What was that?" Yuffie yelled.

"It came from downstairs!" Tifa exclaimed as she threw open the door and ran down the stairs.

Cid was the last one out; he held a long steel pole in his right hand, "Stay here!" He slammed the door behind him. I could hear more explosions outside the room.

"As if," I muttered. I got out of bed, a little dizzy at first but I managed to get to the door. I threw it open and looked down to see what little remained of the first floor. An entire wall had been taken out by what looked like a giant heartless. A machine-like creature with four metal arms that stretched a good twenty feet each from a giant chest with several wires that electricity shot out of. It moved on tank-like wheels.

Tifa, Cid, Yuffie, and bigger dark-skinned man with a machine gun hand, all of them each held their own against the heartless' arms. I ran down the stairs, summoning my keyblade, its black form appearing in my hand, the bandages flowing in the wind.

"I told you to stay!" Cid yelled from my right, I ignored him and jumped to strike the machine chest.

"Don't!" Tifa screamed as lightening was launched at me; I blocked it with the keyblade, but still was thrown backward.

"Is that a "keyblade"?" Tifa asked as she struck at one of the arms.

"Yeah," I called back. The machine shot more lightening at me, I dodged and block each shot but the attacks were endless. "Where not getting anywhere like this!"

"No shit!" The man with the gun for a hand yelled.

"Watch out, Barret!" Tifa shouted.

The man called Barret was pinned against the wall by the giant claw. Yuffie fell to the same fate. And just when things couldn't have gotten worse, the machine brought out two more metal claws from its shoulders. Immediately they launch at me. I struck them both aside running out of the claws reach. Lightning struck my back, throwing me against the wall.

The claws came flying at me; surely the impact would kill me, I thought.

They fell to the ground before my feet; I watched as a huge buster sword tore through the heartless emblem on the machine's chest. The same blond haired boy who caught me earlier appeared in a solid black outfit with a sword of lion emblem on his chest.

The heartless exploded as the heart was released in a cloud of darkness.

Cloud walked in quietly without saying anything. He looked around as he found Tifa; he ran to her and held her, "Are you alright," he whispered.

"Yeah," she said, "Just a couple bruises. I'm more worried about Barret and Yuffie." She said.

"Spikey!" Barret yelled from the far side of the room, slumped against the wall.

"He seems fine to me," Cloud stated. Tifa nodded and ran to Yuffie who lay unconscious next to the claw that had held her.

Cloud walked toward me and kneeled to look at me, "Man, it's just not your day, is it?" He mused. "I'm Cloud. Sorry for throwing you earlier."

"It's fine," I laughed, "I'm sorry for falling out of the sky."

Cloud laughed lightly then offered me his hand. I took it and allowed him to help me up. "What was it after," He whispered to himself.

Screams came tearing through the silence as everyone jumped. They all looked at each other in shock before running out onto the streets of Midgar.


End file.
